


Dinner

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion on men of the past. Who lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

"He was a strange man. Odd, some would call him. He saw everything, but sometimes he was absolutely blind. He would turn away from all he couldn't change, with a kind of fury and despair that I never quite understood."  
"Furious that he had no power over some things. I knew someone like that once. A very, very clever man. I'd thought I could outdo him. He turned the tables. Trapped me in my own nets. He took away my life, my everything. I was left to beg for mercy among strangers. Mercy they did not grant."  
"But he came to help you."  
A soft smile, of remembrance twinged with hope.  
"Yes."  
"They must have been very different, then."  
"Perhaps."  
"Do you think you'll ever see him again?"  
The doorbell interrupts their conversation. A man in a familiar blue scarf stands in the dark.  
"Hello, Ms Adler. Let's have dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I must have been very bored, judging by the amount of writing I got done. Please review!:)


End file.
